


Sinnerman

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Church Sex, F/M, Genderbending, Pre-Serum
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: “总有一天我会和你结婚，就在这儿，这个教堂里。”他对着她的耳朵轻语，嘴唇在耳后柔软的皮肤上流连，那一刻绕在他背后的手攥紧了他的衬衫。“我就要在这儿娶你，带你去我们两人的家，假如我非得把它亲手建起来的话。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	Sinnerman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpirate/gifts).
  * A translation of [sinnerman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287049) by [magpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpirate/pseuds/magpirate). 



> Because I think this is from an orphan account, so I took the libety of translating this, if you are the author and you don`t like your fic translated, please contact me, I will delete this.

现在是1937，这么久以来天空第一次放了晴。

Stella知道自己现在应该在学校，但在Bucky决定彻底退学去工作之后，是否继续完成学业这个问题也变得简单多了，即便她母亲绝无可能允许。

他拉着她进教堂的时候，她注意到那只手上起了一圈水泡。是呀，他现在投身的工作忙碌劳累，甚至没法轻描淡写说出来，看他有多愿意缠着她而非埋头工作就知道了。她喘着粗气，尽力跟着精力旺盛的年轻人，沉重的门刚在身后吱呀一声关上，就立马扶着膝盖调整起呼吸。他缓慢而温柔地抚着她的背，直到女孩胸膛起伏的频率渐渐正常起来。

这回他们差点就被逮个正着，Bucky的邻居瞅见了正要用防火梯爬上屋顶的两个身影。还有，当然啦，Bucky知道他的母亲会大发脾气，为了他竟这么频繁地去找他的女孩而非工作，也为了他居然还同这特殊的女孩在一起，无视她身上所有那些麻烦。

“好点了吗，Stells？”他问，女孩一点点支着自己站起身，仰头瞧着他，冲他大大地撇了个嘴。

“怎么可能，Buck，你动作太快了，下一秒我就得死在你面前。”气喘和咳嗽让她的声音有点滑稽，但足以让他了解到，OK，她快没事了。“你带我来教堂真是太正确了，毕竟可没有神父会踏进我的公寓。”

Stella Rogers十七岁，Bucky Barnes 二十岁，他们第一次在日落后注视过彼此的双眼，就相爱至今。

“不会真有人来忏悔的，Stells，又不是有人埋伏我们。”他边说边扶人起来，双手扶住她的肩膀帮助她稳定下来。教堂里又热又闷，蜡烛合着热气，混出各种奇怪的香，她觉得舌根都绕上这股说不清的气味了。左耳又开始嗡嗡作响，每吸一口气胸腔都跟着抽痛，但她仍是没松开那只手，任他拖着向前去。

“你妈妈会杀了我们。”Stella嘴上这么说，语气却近乎顺服了。“要是被她发现，你余生里每个星期天就等着挨圣经敲脑袋吧。”

“啊，”Bucky应了一句，推开忏悔室的门。“但她不可能发现，Stells，这儿只有你和我，你半个字都不会跟她提。”

她轻笑一声，推了他一把，他就势跌在陈旧的木质地板上，朝她笑得呲牙咧嘴，头发乱糟糟的，前额还垂下来几缕，根本不是平常一丝不苟的样子了。Stella匆忙扫了眼周围，确定此刻只有他们两人，不会有别人看到她偷偷溜进教堂，爬进什么该死的忏悔室。她也进到小房间里，坐在他的大腿上，门被关起来，温度莫名其妙变得更高了。

两个人实在挤得要命，她不得不使劲把他往里推，好让自己喘口气。Bucky给她腾地方，而没过多久，她的腿就不知怎么绕上了他的腰，手扶住他的肩膀，脸也跟他挨得特别近，这是必然的，搂住他脖子的时候她感觉到年轻人微微出了汗。

“舒服了？”他的腔调随意的很，听来相当招人烦，于是下一秒就被细瘦的膝盖顶了顶侧腰。他冲她大大地咧开嘴，Stella捧过他的脸，重重地吻了上去。

Bucky很自然地回吻了，男人的外表下不过是个猴急的小男孩，他的手向下滑去，让她的身体跟自己贴得更紧密。哪怕一点小动作，旧地板就会吱吱嘎嘎响一阵子，然而这令人不快的响动仿佛被教堂的静谧吞噬了，Stella的心怦怦直跳，如果不是现在，她会慌乱畏惧，可现在她坐在心爱的男人腿上，同他挤在布鲁克林的小教堂忏悔室里，四周寂静无声，他们互相亲吻，直到这件漂亮的白衬衫被汗水浸透个彻底。

他好像也想看她浑身湿透似的，那嘴唇带着股惊人的炽热，就仿佛母亲曾让她警惕的潜伏于街边的野兽。Bucky含着她的下唇吮吸舔咬，好长时间才停下来呼一口气，手掌沿着骨节分明的脊椎移动，最终按上她的肩胛骨。他搓了搓编成辫子的金色长发，拽下来几根散掉的。

“Stella，你真的好美。”他边吻她的脸颊边低声赞美，嘴唇一张一合，摩挲着娇嫩的皮肤。Stella无声呻吟着，淡粉色的嘴唇微微张开了，她的心脏狂跳，只是挣扎着喘气，Bucky有力的双手、汗水与熏香的味道使她感到有了凭依。“真的，你太他妈漂亮了，亲爱的，就连天使都要眼红。”他声音带笑，把她拥得更紧了。

Bucky是唯一一个夸她漂亮的人（当然除了她的母亲），每次他这样说，她都觉得自己的心跳快了一拍，喉头被什么东西噎住。纸一样纤薄的皮肤，细弱的骨头支出棱角，挣扎的肺，永远像刚赛跑过一样的心脏，就是这样的她，他认为她是美丽的。

“总有一天我会和你结婚，就在这儿，这个教堂里。”他对着她的耳朵轻语，嘴唇在耳后柔软的皮肤上流连，那一刻绕在他背后的手攥紧了他的衬衫。“我就要在这儿娶了你，带你去我们两人的家，假如我非得把它亲手建起来的话。”

他一边絮絮叨叨，她一边在脑子里骂他：“Bucky——”

“然后，等娶了你，咱们就天天做爱，哪个晚上都别想闲着，我要一直搂着你，紧紧搂着你。”Stella感觉那嘴唇扬起个明显的弧度，随即忍不住溢出一声呻吟，哪怕牙关紧闭都压不住。她挣扎着要说话，想告诉他这是教堂，该死的，你不能让我在教堂里欲火焚身，却偏偏说不出半个字，于是只能恼怒地偏过头去，发狠地吻住他的嘴唇。他的笑声都被吞进去了，双手在她的后背上游荡，托着紧实的小屁股。她最柔弱的地方被硬物抵着，双腿环着他的腰，多完美的角度啊，只隔着那么几层薄布料——

门外突然一阵吱嘎作响，什么人在对面坐下了，Stella猛然从胡思乱想里惊醒。Bucky眼疾手快地把她按下去，这样神父——哦她知道那只能是个神父——偶然抬眼，就只能看到他一个人的脑袋。她的屁股被门挤着，脸靠在坚实的胸膛上，不舒服的很，但他低头看向她，比了个道歉的口型，手抚了抚她的后背。

“是你在祈祷吗，孩子？”神父发问了，Stella差点没把舌头咬掉，以免自己笑出声来。

Bucky Barnes，他一生中从未祈祷过任何东西，所以他只是简单地回答说：“是的，神父。我的大脑总萦绕着一些罪孽深重的念头，或许上帝能帮助我把它们释放出来。”

然而一切总会戛然而止。

一场战争，一位科学家，一个女人，一列火车以及厚厚的冰层终止了一切。

现在是2014，头顶阴云密布，天际雷声隆隆，预示着暴风雨即将来临。

Sam打算出门找家杂货店，在这小破镇子上可不太容易，Stella也决定出门走一走。他们在中西部的某处，跟随一个鬼魂、一句谣言而来，除此之外别无他物，她发现自己痛苦地想着这还不如祈祷呢。虽说还是中午，但上方垂垂欲坠的乌云让人感觉已是傍晚时分，她裹着件夹克，头发扎成低低的马尾。她已经从华盛顿的事件中恢复了——至少身体上如此。

Bucky Barnes没有死。

那几个字给她莫大的安慰，然而愤怒紧接着涌来。她的手插进连帽衫的口袋里，微微低头思考着。碎裂的下颚愈合得不错，肩上的贯穿伤不免留了疤痕，臀部和腹部的枪伤也是。断裂的颧骨需要更长的时间来恢复，还有左眼下方金属留下的苍白伤痕。那是他留下来的，确凿无疑证明她爱的男人没有死。

Sam因为她当时的冲动吼了她好几天，吼她居然还把盾给扔掉了，Stella点头同意，认同他是对的，同时沉默着，将愤怒与悲伤都留给独自一人的时刻。她哭了，然而痛楚在逐渐消散——这是一种解脱。他没有杀她。Bucky Barnes没有死，他没有杀她，他救了她的命。他救了她的命，使她的生命重具意义，只因Bucky Barnes仍活在人世间。

她的大腿绑着个枪套，里面是把上膛的枪，被长长的连帽衫盖住，因为Sam和Natasha都认为她单独行动时最好随身携带武器。旅馆里的盾牌又被重新粉刷了一遍，上面的五角星被金属铁拳一次再一次地重击，已经留下永久的伤痕了。

雷声大作，第一滴雨打在了她的肩膀上。

闪电突兀地划破天际，雨滴击打在人行道上的声音令她停步。还有别的什么，Stella侧耳细听，手从口袋里抽出，停在随时可以摸到枪的位置。脚步声。左面。三人。快速的一瞥和长时间的等待之后，这个雷终于打了下来，她疾速躲闪，子弹只擦过了耳侧，而不是直接穿过太阳穴。

九头蛇。

操他们的。

她瞬间拔枪，打开保险，开枪还击。他们需要等待雷声，但她不会，这种小镇子警察很快就会来的。这就是目的了，真的——九头蛇已经四散开来，这帮不成气候的乌合之众逃不了的。哎！她多希望盾在她手里，可是必须得隐姓埋名。

躲开那些子弹简直难如登天，那些家伙都没多少经验，好像战斗途中停下来装弹的新兵，不清楚那样他们会没命，她抬枪，射击——

两个暴徒的身体砸到了地面上，第二声枪响后，另一个也步了前两人的后尘。而在他们身后，她眼中映出了一个男人，戴着兜帽，遮着脸，唯独露出一双清澈的绿眼睛，那么明亮，仍然闪着她梦过无数次、从冰里复苏后仍为之哭泣的光彩。

他没有迟疑半分，直接从她手中夺过枪，抓住她的手，用一种愠怒、粗哑和几乎叫人喜极而泣的熟悉声音低吼着说他们得离开，得快点离开。

不知怎么的她就自然而然地跟在男人身后奔跑，没觉出半点异样，尤其手还被他紧攥着。Stella对要去哪儿当然一无所知，但Bucky好像早有计划，当她回过神来，恍然意识到她的耳鸣与失速的心跳既不是因为九头蛇，也不是因为他正关上老教堂沉重的门，以长凳把它挡在身后。

雨正下得紧，头顶不断响开炸雷，Stella碰了碰血淋淋的耳朵，发觉那点小伤已经愈合如初。超级士兵的自愈和无用的伤口。她擦去干涸的血迹，回头望他，想说什么却如鲠在喉。枪在他手里已探出一半，但他还是递还给她。那枪口已上好了膛，那枪口只朝着他自己，她接过来，神情显出了几分脆弱。

她关了保险，把它放回皮套，眼睛一眨不眨盯着他看。

“你一直跟着我。”她说，顿时反应过来。这就是为什么那些所谓的线索哪儿也没去——不是什么线索，只是谣言罢了，将其散布出去的人隐在幕后，他们还觉得自己是在追捕他。

Bucky机械地点点头，目光始终流连在她的脸上。

直直杵在面前的男人显得疲惫极了，但她总能从中看出某种刻在骨子里的顽强。他的下巴上满是胡茬，齐肩的头发脏而油腻，布鲁克林那个风流倜傥的小军官可不会容许自己这样。一种怜悯、爱和恐惧交织在她的胃里。他穿着件旧帽衫，左臂只挂着几片破碎布料——多半是那金属锋利边缘的关系。

“Bucky，”她开了口，无比庆幸多年训练出的自持使自己还能正常说话，即便汹涌的感情正似野火般肆虐过每一根血管。“Bucky，我——”

但他不让她说话。那个曾是Bucky Barnes、现在成了冬日战士的男人逼近她，把她的双手捧在掌心。冰冷的金属环着手腕，比她想象的更为坚硬。尽管她努力想表示出无害与善意，身体却还是本能警戒起来，她不愿看着他再次逃跑，再次发起袭击，再次留下蛛丝马迹，看着她沿着面包屑一路追过去。

“我想试试，安静。”他嗓音低哑，Stella只能点点头。

在理解他的行为之前，男人的手已经扣住了她的肩头，他在吻她，好像狂风骤雨，胡茬太扎人，牙齿太碍事，仿佛想要温柔却无从下手。但她回吻了他，手掌贴上坚实的胸膛，回吻了他，七十年来她的嘴唇第一次尝到他的味道。同过去一样，然而在那熟悉而安心的味道背后，隐隐多了什么血腥、冰冷而黑暗的东西。

是他先结束了这个吻，留Stella大口大口喘气，险些晕过去。她注视着那双贯穿整个过去的绿色眸子，绝望地拒绝承认里面装着一个陌生人。而他的神色依旧晦暗不明，手按在她的肩膀上，绿眼睛深深望进蓝眼睛。

“没错。”他喃喃自语，也不知是自言自语还是对她讲话。

“没错。”他又重复一遍，声音略大了些。他们彼此对视，Bucky几乎没眨一下眼睛。该怎么想？上次他们贴的这么近，是Bucky想杀了她的时候。但他毕竟没有，她告诉自己。他从未伤害过她，这是她的Bucky啊，她的Bucky，他回来了，在漫长的时间之后。已经过去太久，太久了。现在，她知道，这是一个问题。

“这—是的，它没错。”她应和着，脸颊被胡茬刮伤的地方有点痒，还有点痛。但她发现自己正好奇的是他不刮胡子是不是因为不会用剃须刀。

“没错。”他环顾空荡荡的教堂，重复她的话，分明触手可及，却好像身处极为遥远的地方。她不知道该怎么想。

然而他就是不容她有片刻时间思考。

“之后还没完，”他自言自语，不容分说地抓着她按到最近的墙上，手劲大得要命。“然后……”Stella发现他是在探索，在为自己寻回一些事物，结果只来得及吐出几个字，他便粗暴地用自己的嘴堵了上去，又是一个吻，毫不体恤，近乎愤怒，是某种她不知道自己能否承受住的暴力。

雷声好像永无停歇之日，她被禁锢在身体与墙壁之间，闪电映亮教堂窗上的彩色玻璃，给两人都镀上奇异的色彩。她更难分辨出那对绿眼睛了。

他一言不发，手却开始在她的身体上游走。

“Bucky——”她开口，想要反对。她更盼着带他回家，整理起那些散碎的回忆，但他的手掌堵回没说完的话，盯着她的眼睛。雷声再次隆隆作响。

“我想起另一处教堂。”他说，声音有些沙哑。“你要更娇小些，可你不是。我们在一个小房间里，我—我想进入你的身体。”他的目光集中在她身上，心思却漂移到别处，遥远的时间，遥远的地点。“我想进入你的身体，让你我都登上极乐。”

Stella的眼睛微微睁圆，紧接着他压过来，大腿挤进她双腿之间。

“Bucky，现在不能……别……”她不能。她不应该。这样的他不应当被允许同任何人发生性关系——她也不行，更不用说发生在一个该死的教堂里，在暴风雨中心，Sam还等着她半小时之内回来。但看着他势在必得的表情，已经挪到臀部的手，她动摇的很厉害。

“给我。”他吐出一口气，跟随着本能凑近她的脸颊，吮吸耳后柔嫩的皮肤。她尚在挣扎，男人又非常可怜地补了一句：“求你了。”天啊，她在心里诅咒他，挨个诅咒过Pierce、Fury乃至上帝，还有最初把他带走的那列火车。构筑出的决心崩塌了，她回吻过去，他多聪明，明白这是个邀请。

金属手臂发出奇怪的响动，她跟着看过去，裤子却冷不防地被Bucky褪到了大腿根，动作不存丝毫温柔或迟疑。

“你本来要娇小一点的。”他闷声咕哝，抚摸着裸露的皮肤，Stella扭动着想远离冰冷的金属，头顶雷声大作。“为什么你不是呢？”谁知道他想不想听她的回答？他动作太快，根本没留下回答的空当。机械手掌一下便扯掉了她胯间那片小布料，急匆匆地描绘骨骼的走向，覆盖住腹股沟处稀疏的毛发，直到发现目的地——冰冷的金属戳进温热的软肉——Stella浑身都在轻轻颤抖。

“操——”她嘴上骂着，却紧紧拥住他，裤子堆叠在大腿处，内裤因此免于落到地上。Stella紧攥着他的夹克，他好像还挺喜欢的——或者，至少，没把她给推开。他沿着优美的下颌线亲吻，嘴唇掠过几月之前亲手留下的伤痕，一根金属手指急切地滑进湿淋淋的穴口。她被那温度刺激到，忍不住收缩起来，腔道紧紧含住入侵者，但它很快就染上她的体温，不适感逐渐消失了。

“嘘。”他说，几乎像是一句斥责，“给我。”

Stella只是在他颈窝处点点头，幻想两人此刻不在这儿，而是在迢遥且久远的某个地方，入侵她阴道的不是逐渐变温的空心钢铁，而是温暖的皮肤，另一根手指也很快插了进来，潦草地做着扩张。她尽可能地不动，尽可能任他随心所欲地操纵，但自我控制实在不是她的强项。她开始前后摇着屁股，骑着他的手指，他嘴里跟着发出些近似欢愉的响动。

“这不对。”他若有所思，手指更深地捅入，看着她勉力站直膝盖却不住颤抖。Stella的脸涨得通红，她回头看Bucky的脸，绿眼睛紧紧盯着蓝眼睛，仿佛在寻找什么东西。在她体内的手指最后抽插了几下，而后拔出来，褪掉自己不合身的裤子。

太快了，她的反应速度根本没跟上，毫无准备，努力回过神时Bucky已经把她抱在半空，几乎是掼在墙上，阴茎对准了淌着蜜液的入口。她正要唤他的名字，却被一记猛撞弄失了神。他暂时停下，牢牢禁锢住柔软的身体，然后把她彻底打开了。

很疼。她的指甲快把衬衫抓破了，他的脸挨得那么近，或许已经看出来自己是太粗暴、太快、太猛烈了，发出的声音隐约带上了歉意，然后低下头亲吻她的咽喉。Bucky一动不动，阴茎深深埋进她的身体里，达到所能至之最深处，而她则得拼尽全力挂住他的腰，好不让自己从墙上滑下来。

“罪孽深重的念头，”他抵着她的喉咙自语，多年前那牧师的声音仿佛回荡在房间里。Stella只能发出呜咽，他抽插起来（毫不顾忌，没有怜惜，甚至带着几分恶意——仿佛是故意要伤害她，或许更可能只是不晓得），她的哭吟变了调，混合着雷声与敲击着教堂顶的雨声，竟然与祈祷有几分相似。

没持续多久她便迎来了高潮，几乎是哭喊着念出他的名字，他停下来，死死抱紧她，同样也是趋近顶峰。精液射进她身体深处，从穴口边缘溢出来，环绕着阴茎形成细细的白线，又沿着臀部优美的弧度滴到牛仔裤上。结束了，他身周的气息平静无比，只有真正得偿所愿的人才会那样，然后他就着阴茎还留在她身体里的姿势将她放下，拉到大腿上，几乎要把人搂进骨头里。

“留下来。”她飞快地开口，不顾自己上气不接下气，小腹一阵阵抽疼，腹股沟更是被磨得胀痛。“求你，跟我一起回去吧，留下来。”

绿眼睛再次找到蓝眼睛，Stella凝视着她的绿眼睛，那里面有微光在跳动。

“天使。”他柔声说，嘴唇找寻到她的嘴唇，温柔地覆上去。她不知道原来他还保留着这种能力。

现在是1938，正值夏末，整片天空都非常晴朗。

Stella看不见天空，眼里只有空荡荡的公寓，这里面本来住着她的母亲。她看不见在厨房鼓捣的男人，直到面前放上一盘食物，被盯着填饱肚子为止，她也看不见男人为她披上毛毯，就在旁边守候着她。

“你会没事的，Stells。”Bucky说着，前额贴上她的太阳穴。“你妈妈不会希望你伤心成这副模样。”

他嘴里说个不停，手臂绕过细瘦的肩膀把她紧紧拉到怀里，她就靠着这胸膛阖上双眸。这条胳膊如同坚不可摧的盾，环抱着她，保护着她，温暖着她，安慰着她。她的手抓向他的衬衫，攥紧了粗糙的布料，与此同时他拿下巴抵住她的头顶。

“我会留下来。”他这样说，“你一秒钟也别想甩掉我。”温柔的手掌一下下抚摸她的脑袋，拨弄着在透过窗子的阳光之中璀璨美丽的金色发丝。“直到生命尽头，Stella，我向你保证。”

她的双眼依旧紧闭，脸上却浮现出微笑，最终放任自己痛哭出声。


End file.
